Firefly
by diAngelo57
Summary: Just a sweet Amy/11 drabble. Warning, angst and fluff! Based off of Ed Sheeran's song, "Firefly".


**Hehe, hello everyone! I know, I know, I haven't written or updated anything in forever, so please don't kill me XD Anyhow, instead of including this in Cabbages and Kings, I decided that this one was special enough to publish on its own :3 Based off of Ed Sheeran's song "Firefly".**

* * *

The Doctor's eyes opened, taking in the room's placid darkness. He exhaled, trying to calm his pounding heart. The nightmares never seemed to cease as of late, and because of this his body had been needing even more sleep, resulting in more nightly terror.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed, slowly massaging his temples. _'Not getting any more rest tonight' _he thought. He bent over to retrieve his crumpled shirt from the floor and slid it on, buttoning it a little more than halfway. The Doctor stood up, not bothering to put on his shoes or socks, and allowed the TARDIS to lead him to the console room. He was greeted by a flash of ginger hair.

"Amy?" the Doctor frowned, pressing a few buttons and knobs. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Amy flushed and cleared her throat. "I couldn't sleep."

The Doctor shifted, drawing his sonic screwdriver from his back pocket and scanning his companion. A crease formed on his brow.

"You've been having insomnia." It was a statement, not a question.

Amy's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, for a couple nights now."

The Doctor hummed, knowing why. He spun on his heel, putting it from his mind. "Well then! We can't have that now can we, Pond? I think I have just the cure." He entered a few coordinates into the dial. The TARDIS rumbled and jerked to a stop, nearly throwing Amy to the floor. The Doctor leaped to the doors, peering out of the foggy glass windows with falsely cheerful eyes.

"Where are we?" his ginger companion joined him and perched at his shoulder.

The Doctor smiled mysteriously and pushed the doors open with one hand.

_I fell in love next to you_  
_Burning fires in this room_  
_It just fits_  
_Light and smooth_  
_Like my feet in my shoes_  
_Little one, lie with me_  
_Sew you heart to my sleeve_  
_We'll stay quiet _  
_Underneath shooting stars_  
_If it helps you sleep_  
_And hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

Purple and orange nebulas of countless sizes greeted their eyes, and beyond the colorful gas clouds flew shooting stars that looked like white gems of moonlight. Amy's eyes widened and er jaw slacked.

The Doctor chuckled, opening the doors wider for a better view. He sat down, allowing his legs to dangle freely over the side and into space. Amy joined him, resting her head against his shoulder like she'd done so many times before.

The Doctor hummed in content against her touch, closing his eyes as a pleasant warmth spread from his head to toes.

_Close your eyes_  
_Lean on me_  
_Face to mouth_  
_Lips to cheek_  
_Feeling numb_  
_In my feet_  
_You're the one_  
_To help me_  
_Get to sleep_

They watched until the starry showers stopped and the gas clouds were whipped into candyfloss-like shapes. The remaining star shone brightly, like. . . .

"Fireflies," Amy murmured sleepily.

"What?" the Doctor held a firm arm around her, just in case she nodded off and slipped forwards.

"The stars. They look like fireflies."

The Doctor craned his neck, gazing up at the patch of stars she was referring to. True to Amy's word, they glowed a faint yellow, like the end of a lightning bug.

"So they do Pond," he laughed softly. "So they do."

_And hold me tight_

_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

_There's a firefly _  
_Loose tonight_  
_Better catch it_  
_Before it burns this place down_  
_And I lie_  
_If I don't feel so right_  
_But the world looks better_  
_Through your eyes_

_It's only been _  
_One night of love_  
_And maybe _  
_That is not enough_

_Hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

_It's only been _  
_One night of love_  
_And maybe _  
_That's not enough_

_Hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_


End file.
